csimfandomcom-20200213-history
Mining Division
Current Head: Ghost Harvest Mining Division Services In Support of our members the following services are rendered: ORCA SUPPORT OUTSIDE OF NORMAL OPERATIONS: Is Available on case by case bassis provided the System is in High sec and you are prepared to commit at least 2 hours to the operation. Feel free to ask. These ops are not endorsed by the corp and are between the parties involved. PERSONEL SHIP/ITEM TRANSPORT: Please feel free to inquire about moving your personal assests. Anything within 5 jumps of Oimmo is free of charge; after that the fee is 150,000 ISK per JUMP up to 25 jumps. No low or null sec. NOTE: '''An orca's corp hanger bay cannot be scanned by ship cargo scanners so high value assets are safe. If attacked and destroyed, however, anything in corp hanger bay is destroyed. 400,000k m3 ship maintanence bay can fit assembeled ships only 83,000k m3 cargo bay (current skills) 40,000k m3 ore bay Ore Only 40,000k m3 corp hanger bay behaves lke a regualr cargo bay The Mining Department fully supports the Industry Department and the Military Department. All donated ore goes to support our fleet and pilots TOP MINERS PROGRAM: At the end of each Mining OP, all participants total mining yield will be calculated. At the end of the month the Miner with the most m3 mined will recieve a 3,000,000 isk payout from the Mining Director or an item of equal market value. '''TOP HAULERS PROGRAM: (Haulers only) To Participate Haulers must give the Mining Director at the beginning of the month or the first monday of the month their total m3 cargo space. At the end of each Mining OP each Haulers hauled m3 will be calculated. At the end of the month the Hauler with the highest m3 hauled will recieve a 3,000,000 isk payout from the Mining Director or an item of equal market value. (haulers are required to keep track of how many trips they make to a station and inform the Mining Director of the number at the end of the OP) NOTE: With multiple haulers it can become difficult to track who is picking and dropping off what and how many times so your cooperation is highly needed. 'NOTE:'As we grow in size and operational scale these rewards are likly to increase and are an incentive to show up participate and have fun. NOTE: UPPER MANAGEMENT CANNOT PARTICIPATE Mining Operation SOP Orca will postion itself in the center of the asteroid field aligned to a HQ in home system or some other safe spot or celestial Object. MINING BARGES/SHIPS Will Jettison Cans into space and the Orca pilot will pull (Tractor) cans and empty Contents into appropriate cargo bays. Ships with cargo bays under 1000m3 will jettison one cargo container into space and label the can DO NOT PULL. Once the can has reached capacity, the pilot will relabel the can PULL and inform the orca pilot that the can is ready to be pulled (tractored to orca). NOTE: ALL CANS JETTISONED WILL BE GIVEN A 10 SEC DELAY BEFORE BEING PULLED AS TO ALLOW FOR THE NAMIING OF THE CAN. As an alternative ships with under 1000m3 can position themselves within 2500m of Orca and deposit directly into logistics tab. NOTE: please inform Orca pilot that you are doing so, as to make sure there is enough room for you to deposit ore. HAULERS: will use the Orcas position in space as a central warp in location and pull ore from CORP LOGISTICS BAY and transport to assigned location(s) HAULERS without sufficent access to corp hangers will pull from cans jettisoned by Orca. If you are scouting an asteroid field to be mined bookmark a location that is centralized to the Asteroid Filed and preferably 10 to 15km above or below the horizantal plane of the asteroid field. Save it to Corp Locations. NOTE: The Fleet History window will be used to track ore looting if you so decide that you would prefer the ore you mine over the isk. IMPORTANT: The MINING DIRECTOR'S FLEET LOOT history will be the final say so on how much ore you mined. In the event of a disconnection or accidental deletion of history another fleet members History will be used. If an agreement cannot be reached between parties the miner will be paid the isk for what ever the going rate is. This method of tracking is under review and subject to change. Upon arrival at the field The mining Director will call out for everyone to Clear History and Time stamp the event To syncronize all fleet members loot history. That is the offical begining of mining operations. MINING OPERATIONS SCHEDULE (SUBJECT TO CHANGE PLEASE CHECK EVE'S CALENDER FOR LISTED EVENTS, ALL TIMES ARE EVE GAME TIME) DAY START TIME END TIME DURATION MON: 2300 300 4HRS WED: 2300 300 4HRS FRI: 2300 300 4HRS SAT VARIOUS THROUGHOUT THE DAY SUN VARIOUS THROUGHOUT THE DAY IMPORTANT: This is sensitve information please do not share with anyone one out side of corp or possible recruits until they have been green lighted by Management. SHIP MAINTENANCE BAY: Mining Barges, Industrials are Priority If you would like a ship transported to a system/location we are mining in and there is room please feel free to leave your ship in the Maintenance Bay IMPORTANT: High sec mining is still dangerous I have personally lost an orca in high sec to a roaming gang on a mining op due to flawed game mechanics. Threats still exist and all participants are encouraged to remain vigilant. If we get uninvited company to our mining op all ships will cease to jettison ore and remove as much ore as possile from cans in space to thier respective cargo bay. All cans in space after that will be consisdered lost as it seems that someone can place thier own ore in a can and if you loot it you will be flagged for pvp. STANDARD CAN NAMING CONVENTIONS: The Minining Operations Field Commander has the responability of ensuring the saftey of all ships/cans/ore in field, and thus while in field can designate what cans should be labeled as for ease of communication and clarification of what cans belong to what corp and if necessary what pilots. The default naming conventions of jettisoned cans is as Follows: All cans jettioned wil be Labeled C.I ( Caleus Imperium ) proceded by a number Example: C.I 25 , C.I 234 Keep in mind this is the default and the M.O.F.C has the auorithy to change the naming conventions as circumstances dictate. DUAL ORCA OPERATIONS: In the event we have the capacity to Field multiple Orca's there are 3 possible Deployment plans PLAN 1: BOTH ORCAS IN SPACE AT SAME BELT PLAN 2: BOTH ORCAS IN SPACE DIFFERNT BELTS PLAN 3: ONE ORCA IN SPACE ONCE ORCA DOCKED PLAN 1 M.OF.C will direct Mining team to split up into two teams this includes haulers. if more than one hauler each hauler will be assigned an orca to warp to and from as a central warp in point. haulers will deposit ore at central location designated by M.O.F.C Orcas will be at a minium 10,000km distance from each other PLAN 2: See PLAN 1. PLAN 3: One Orca will remain docked when it has reached capacity it will warp to station dock and unload. While the orca previously on field is in warp the Orca in station wil undock and warp to previous orcas warp in spot via corp BM. The process will be repeated until the operation is completed. Alternative: If Orcas are providing Gang boosts after unloading the orca will proceed to safespot cloak and wait for the other orca to reach capacity and exist field, then warp in, this process will be repeated until the operaiton is done. MINING IN HIGH SEC DEALING WITH CAN FLIPPERS/ BUGS/ ANNOYING PEOPLE A Safe spot will be made, Orca will position at safe spot and cloak Miners will jettision ore when possible haulers will pick up ore and once they have reached capacity will warp to Orca, Orca will decloak and Haulers will deposit Ore into orca bays or jettison and orca wil pick up. If a second hauler is available they will cloak with orca at safe spot and transport ore to station when able too. Keep in mind multiple safe spots may be made so warp in spots may change. M.OF.C will coordinate the effort. MINING ACROSS MULTIPLE SYSTEMS (ANY SYSTEM OTHER THAN OIMMO) M.O.F.C Will direct Frieghter pilot to dock at a designated station While the rest of the team is in field. Haulers will dock at frieghter pilots station trade the ore to the frieghter pilot, Once the frieghter pilots ore hold has reached capacity they will undock and transport ore to Home system and deposit in designated corp hangers. Then return to system. In the event there are 2 frieghter pilots one will stay docked in home system the other will travel with mining team. Once the frieghter in field has left theater the other frieghter will undock and head to theater of operations, once both frieghters have reached there destinations they will hold until the current frieghter in theater has reached capacity. Then the process will be repeated until the operation is done. In the event there are no Frieghter pilots but two orcas one orca can serve as transport. If niether orca can be spared to transport while the op is ongoing. Orcas and haulers will transport at end of op. For single Orca ops, at end of Op Orca and Haulers will transport Ore to home systems. JUMP fees for tansportaion of ore as folows but are subject to change Frieghters: 250,000 isk per jump Orcas: 150,000 isk per jump Haulers: 100,000 isk per jump (over 20,000m3) Haulers: 75,000 isk per jump (under 20,000m3) Non-Corporation Sponsered Mining Operation SOP All parties involved will stare wether they want to recieve the ore or the isk at the end of the operation, all mining, hauling vessels are welcome to participate regardless of Tier/ crystals. IF you would like your ore at he end of the operation please inform either the hauler or the orca pilot accomadations can be made. For ease of processing the orca pilot wil designate a bay for your ore and you will be required to put your name or some other identification tag uniquely yours on every can you jettison. orca pilot will place your ore in a designated hanger bay inside ship and will direct the hauler the load is yours and to transport it to the designated station for ease of processing, at the end of the op you will have to trade the hauler at the end of the operation to recieve your ore. Alternatively you can have the hauler pick up directly from your cans and transport to designated locations. Ore from these ops will not be transported to HQ station instead a different station will be used. Example: 5 miners Miner A and Miner B want ore from op Miners C, D, E will divide isk among each other Miners A ore wil be Hauled to station 1 Miners B ore will be Hauled to Station 2 Miners C,D,E or will be hauled to Station 3 (Station 3 cannot be corp HQ station) All miners wanting ore at the end of the operation are encouraged to write down how much m3 of what ore they have mined and what type of ore it is before they jettison. The orca pilot and haulers will be working to ensure your ore does not get mixed in with the rest as almost all of the ore is going through those ships so it can be easy to loose track of ore, so miners ae encouraged to track their ore and any discrepencys will be taken care of at end of op. Please refraim from immediatly logging off after the OP as there is post proceessing going on and the delivery of ore/isk. As stated these are non sponserd corp operations and are independent of corp ops so what ever payment agreements are made between parties involved are what stands. The following listed above was just an example of Everyone dividing up isk. Category:Procedures